Future hurts chapter 1
by triskatniss
Summary: Tobias cheats with Shauna Tris finds out also Tris is pregnant with Tobias' child
1. Chapter 1

Tris' POV

"No!" I yell at Christina at the preposterous idea that Tobias is cheating on me with Shauna. I mean Tobias doesn't know yet but I am with child HIS child! We lost our virginity to each other a month ago, last week I found out I was pregnant only Christina knows.

"Just think about it from what I have heard Shauna has had the hots for Four before he was even considered Dauntless. I mean I know he loves you just I don't want you to get played. What's he doing tonight maybe we can follow him!?" Christina shouts with enthusiasm "We could be spies you, me and little Christina".

I chuckle and say "First I am not naming my child after you, second I will do this if you will drop this idea of him cheating on me it's kind of insulting to me personally. Yeah I know you mean nothing by it but it's saying that Tobias isn't 100% percent happy with me and our relationship at the moment which hurts my feelings! Especially now that I'm carrying his child."

Christina gives me a hug which I guess is supposed to substitute the apology that I was hoping she was going to give. I hug back not wanting to get in an argument.

"Sorry" she mumbles I give a cheeky grin "Thank you that's my girl".

So we make a plan for me to head to the apartment and see what Tobias is going to do today I mean in some hours Uriah is throwing his annual once a month party and Tobias and I were suppose to attend. But he said he would meet me there he said quote on quote "I have things I need to do before the party" I thought nothing of it to Christina who let me remind is the BIGGEST drama queen in Dauntless! She thought it was the fishiest thing ever!

So as I head to the apartment when I see Four lock the door and start to walk off not even looking my way, Christina whispers "Let's follow him he won't even know we are there". Tobias thinks I'm getting ready for the party with Christina which I was until well this happened.

So we sneak behind Tobias and I notice he is heading to the training room probably to go through his fear landscape. Me and Christina watch him throw knifes and kick punching bags for 20 minutes.

"I don't see Shauna anywhere all I see is my fully faithful boyfriend training so let's leave and go get ready I can't believe I let you talk me into this" I talked to Christina just as I'm turning to leave she calls me back.

"Tris! You shouldn't have spoken... so soon look again" she countered as she pulls me by the wrist and turns me around.

I gasp so loud I'm surprised they didn't hear me.

Shauna walks up to Tobias and he smiles at her not like he does at me but to close to it. Then he does the unthinkable he puts her on the table where the knifes usually are and strokes her upper thighs and kisses her. Not a peck but full on like he is use to with tongue and all before I know it Shauna is without a shirt and I turn away before he takes off her bra.

Almost on cue the sobs rack my body till I fall on the floor Christina is crying with me "I'm sorry Tris what do you wanna do walk in on those two... head the the apartment and go through all my cartons of my Blue Bell ice cream. I'm sorry you found out this way though honestly!"

I nod and hissed "No we are going to that party and we are going to teach him a lesson I think the baby and I at least deserve that. I am gonna grind on random guys and pretend he isn't even there let's see how he likes it."

Christina's eyes look like they might pop out of her head and I know why she thought I would sit here and cry and cry till I couldn't anymore and probably hit depression mode. She knows how much I love Four and with all that love to get betrayed and have it all taken away surely I should be more heartbroken. I am on the inside if I show it on the outside I know I will be beyond needing repair so I just put up a front then when we are alone the baby and I will break down then. Now is not the time though!

So we run to the apartment not nearly fast enough all I could hear was Shauna moaning it made me sob harder. Now my body is just shaking from rage not sadness.

So we get ready I where the hottest,sluttiest outfit I have ever worn in my life it's a red off the shoulder crop top and SKIN TIGHT tight black leather tights I wear red studded heels, black eyeliner and eye shadow. I put on my red lipstick and curl my blond hair it comes just past my boobs.

Christina whistles when I come out the bathroom she should look at her self she has a bob hairstyle filled with curls. Red lipstick black eyeliner and eye shadow. She has leather booty shorts a black crop top and black heels with red soles. SHE'S SO HOT!

We are matching but at the same time not.

"WE LOOK SO HOT" we yell in unison and chuckle at the same time. We head to Uriah's apartment and people are everywhere but all eyes fall on us I feel nervousness start to wave over me. But I ignore it the music starts to fill my ears. Me and Christina decided to grind against each other and see what attention we get.

The beat gets to me its of the song Sexy Back by some guy Justin Timberlake and we grind against each other and nearly the whole party is staring. Some guys started dancing next to us we moved around they weren't cute enough not enough to make Tobias jealous.

Where was he oh to busy fucking Shauna up?

YES! The cutest boy got my wrist and turns me around to where I face him he has blue eyes not like Tobias' though uh why he always on my mind! He has blond hair could be my brother but he's way to hot but no where near Tobias here he is in my thoughts again.

My hips sway to the song Physical but instead some TV show glee sings it what's glee? Well I like it then Tobias walks in he spots me then see's the guy grinding against me and his eyes fill with fury.

My heart hurts for him to see me making him angry like this until I see his swollen lips and I remember Shauna and I just continue with my grinding but I act way more sexy with it.

Tobias runs up to me and knocks the guy away from me and starts punching and kicking him. Blood is all I see till I try to pull Tobias away from the guy. But I'm to weak.

"Uriah" I yell he runs over to me clearly having more than enough to drink. But he is sober enough to get Tobias off the boy with a lot of tries.

I run away from the party I hear Christina calling me she eventually catches up with me after she takes off her heels like I did and runs after me.

"That didn't work I don't feel better I feel guilty having that guy being beaten to a pulp because of me! And the baby doesn't feel so good either I feel as if I lost my man and my dignity" I whimper.

Tobias is coming I can hear him yelling for me I run harder faster Christina tries to catch up her long legs giving her the advantage. But I push myself, to bad Tobias is WAY faster than me so after so manu minutes of me running anywhere I know where I am heading the apartment. I try to push open the door but Tobias runs up to me and grabs me.

Holding me tight his arms like a jail cell.

"Let go! I know! You and Shauna! YOU DUMB ASS CHEATER YOU MOTHER FUCKING PANSY-CAKE LET GO!" I yell.

"Tris oh you knew about that I'm so sorry I would love to explain just stop running please" he cries to me.

For a minute I think we could work it out race our child in Dauntless together forget about tonight and I kiss him with so much passion it hurts and I kiss and he kisses me back. Oh his lips so sweet like honey. These lips all mine and SHAUNA'S!

I pull away "No we can't work things out or talk nothing we are done" I whimper no strength in my voice.

"Why?" he cries again.

And someone answers before I get the chance "Because she is pregnant with your kid dumb ass" Christina yells.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly thanks everyone who reviewed so sweet here you go also I won't go any further with this story unless people review so if you want more review! Also a Guest said write a little more where Tris runs so will do! Also thanks for the amazing** **reviews! Makes my day!**

Tris Pov

WHY! Christina just told Tobias I was pregnant. Why? Now he will wanna be apart of the baby's life and he would have an excuse to come by near me.

Tobias' grip loosens I know why he's shock but soon he will want to talk and he won't let me out of his sights. Now's my only chance to run good thing I abandoned my heels a long time ago, I know this part of the Dauntless compound well but Tobias has been here way longer than I have.

I push him off me and kick him in the gut to buy me time. I run to the shopping part of Dauntless I get a lot of whistles as I run I start to wonder why then realize I am wearing Christina's slutty outfit. I think of shops to run into to keep Tobias from catching me but he's always a corridor behind me I know eventually he will catch up that's because he's so FAST AND PERFECT.

_Uh stop that Tris!_

I know the tattoo parlor me and Christina went to earlier Christina will know this is where I am we always meet here when we are sad or when we are happy.

I run in Tobias runs past the shop and Christina comes bursting in "Tris" she yells I clamp my hand over her mouth scaring her. "Hush" I whisper "He will find us". She nods.

Me and Christina have the same way of thinking so when she nods toward the apartment sector of Dauntless I know what she means let's go to her place and talk things out.

We run I hear Tobias' faded yelling for me as he runs in the opposite direction.

Christina opens her apartment door and I collapse inside I soon as I hit her bed I cry and cry. Expecting her warm arms to hold me but I never feel her warmth or her soothing voice that reminds me of safety.

"Here eat this" she talks hands me a spoon and Cookies and Cream Blue Bell ice cream I take it with no hesitation. Crying with every spoon that goes in my mouth Christina rubs my back for an hour as I eat the carton never letting her get a spoon full.

"For such a small girl you like to eat a lot" Christina says with a laugh I laugh too suddenly I can't stop. And I don't want to I know that once all the laughter and happiness disappears the sadness will come creeping in I know it!

"Ok I understand your heart-broken and all but you should have kicked his ass not ran away like he was the BIG BAD FUCKING WOLF" Christina says I frown "I know but help me I don't know what to do my heart is just not in the mode for planning revenge. The initiates are coming in a week and I have to train them with Tobias" I say with a whimper at the end.

"Wanna have a sleepover well else are you gonna go ha ha what I mean is let's pig out eat popcorn, cotton candy, soda, chips, pizza, and well there is one carton of Blue Bell is that enough for you? Anyways I have movies in the cabinet under the T.V and you can wear my Pj's. And we will talk about how WE are going to handle this Four and Shauna situation! UH Blah even saying that whore's name makes me sick. But let's not deal with them or anyone one else until we have to. Alright?" Christina asks me.

All I can do is nod because that sounds perfect I mean what else can I do talking about Shauna and Tobias is to hard for me there is loads of drama in Dauntless but I don't care about that.

Christina gets out the soda, cotton candy, hot chips, popcorn, and pizza she ordered. Me and Christina change into our Pj's and our in the middle of watching Knight and Day with Tom Cruise and Cameron Diaz. Laughing every time something stupid happens.

There is a knock on the door I stand up and getting still laughing "Hello" I say in between laughs I look up to see those deep blue start to come "What are you doing here" I speak again. "Tris I love you more than anyone and I would never cheat on you with Shauna I had no control I had to do it. I know your wondering why she said she had connections and she could get your family killed in seconds" Tobias says "I had no choice I couldn't risk it".

"He's telling the truth I can tell because well I'm a candor I know a liar when I see one and he is not one" Christina whispers in my ear.

I nod and wrap my arms around Tobias' neck and hold him close kissing him gently then it deepens and his tongue is on my bottom lip asking for a entrance and I let him in. I wrap my legs around his waist my tiny fingers running through his hair.

'Um sorry to interrupt but yeah if your gonna have sex my apartment not the place I don't need to see a realistic porno" Christina yells it takes a moment for Tobias and I to pull away our eyes still locked on one another and all of a sudden we are headed for the apartment Tobias and I share.

I'm kissing him even when he unlocks the door we are kissing when we walk inside now all alone with sound proof walls and the door locked.

I lay on the bed Tobias lays on top of me he take off my top and I take off his stroking his chest. He kisses me with tongue not even asking me for a entrance I kiss his neck sucking on the skin. Tobias starts taking off my pants and I take off his. I see the bulge in his underwear and I grind against his waist he moans. I feel myself getting turned on Tobias kisses my breast over the bra and I moan my face turns red."Tris I love hearing you moan it gets me so turned on" I kiss him again now sticking my tongue in his mouth without asking. Not breaking the kiss I take off Tobias' pants grinding on him once again. He kisses me all over taking off my bra and sticking my nipples in his mouth sucking,rubbing, and licking I moan and my breath starts to get faster. He takes off my underwear and sticks his finger into me and I moan and gasp "Oh God! Tobias! Faster FASTER" I yell then I cum faster than I give once shout off Tobias' name and he throws off his underwear and I grab his waist and push him inside me. After alot of thrusting and moaning I have had 5 orgasms and Tobias has had the same amount.

I roll off of him and rest my head on his chest and pull up our sheets to cover my bare chest.

"Wow we are getting better and better"I say

" Tris will you marry me"?


End file.
